


Tell me when you're ready（阿萨储君dom锤×霜巨人王妃sub基）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Dom!Thor, Fertility God!Thor, Frostpussy, HCH Piercing, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Jotunn, Intersex!Loki, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), M/M, Married!Thorki, Master/Slave Undertone, Object Insertion, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Pain slut!Loki, Pissing Orgasm, Protective Thor (Marvel), Pussy Job, Pussy whipping, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sub Drop, Sub!Loki, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, established D/s relationship, for like 2 seconds, masochist!Loki, no prep, ruined orgasm, sub space, tag中文翻译见文前作者有话说, things get inTENse and loki cried a lot, thor treasures the heck out of his princess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: ❗️CW：请不要把文中的任何元素当真谢谢，尝试任何事物都请务必注意安全安全安全安全，看官您是地球生地球养的智人不是锤锤和基基那样的古北欧神性生物。本篇会对基基很过分。❗️锤王子调教一只听话的王妃有四个必要步骤：一，将他束缚在一个移动受限但不影响视觉的地方，一样样展示你亲手挑选的小玩具都有怎样的威能，并无视他犟嘴的挑衅，这是他迫不及待的证明；二，在他身上使用你的小玩具，耐心点多重复几次，直到他哭不出来了才可以确定极限确实邻近，别忘了他可是个小骗子；三，不顾他的咒骂哀求使用他，这时要足够无情，但也要好好哄他，直到他认清自己的身份、用奴隶应有的口吻请求主人的原谅为止；四，事后照料至关重要，务必要不顾他口是心非的抗议亲了又亲、哄了又哄、劝他吃下最喜欢的珍馐，还要泡一个香喷喷的澡。这样一番操作下来，你就会成功收获一只死心塌地爱你敬你、心口不一靠做坏事害你不得不惩罚他的无敌可爱基基啦~~Featuring：成熟可靠阿萨储君dom锤×任性假·缺爱霜“巨人”约顿王妃sub基
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Tell me when you're ready（阿萨储君dom锤×霜巨人王妃sub基）

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：感觉海总的声线说标题这句话一定会非常呃呃呃啊啊所以（。）另外作者对下文的所有东西都是完全的圈外人，什么都不了解的那种，看官们也当门外汉纯看乐子就好，莫要较真。这篇尝试一下基基视角写锤（？），好像非常不成功呢o.O 然后私心写了阿斯加德和约顿海姆议和前提下的雷一AU大概就是，再过四五年就要加冕、比原作时间点成熟很多的锤，以及被亲爹拿来换冰棺、打着向神后学习魔法的名义实则是质子的长弯角约顿基基。把个设定想出花来我也是拼了老命了（。_。 ）

**CW：请不要把文中的任何元素当真谢谢，尝试任何事物都请务必注意** 安全 **安全** 安全 **安全，看官您是地球生地球养的智人不是锤锤和基基那样的古北欧神性生物。本篇会对基基很过分。**

**内含：** _双性基_ ，双性约顿人，编造约顿生理学，已婚锤基，配种台，BDSM， _鞭打阴部_ ，短马鞭，主仆暗喻，粗暴性爱，物体插入，性爱玩具，振动棒，视觉剥夺，打断高潮， _操尿_ ，支配者索尔，服从者洛基， _M洛基_ ，繁殖神索尔，服从者灵域， _服从者灵坠_ ，素股，磨逼，捆绑，言语羞辱，洛基视角，保护欲强的索尔

* * *

** Tell me when you're ready **

_西宫婉柠_

黄昏刚过的阿斯加德沐浴在蓝紫的天空下，高耸入云的黄金仙宫折射着太阳最后的红光。这时街道上的人影已经很少了，大多数人结束了一天辛劳的工作，不是回到家中陪伴亲人，就是在酒馆里享受放纵的滋味。然而就在这时，一个莹蓝色的人影穿过空无一人的广场，大步向闪电宮的方向走去。

他与其余的阿萨人长得大不相同，皮肤是不同于白皙的蓝色，上面盘旋着一组组白色线条绘成的神秘花纹，占据了墨绿长袍没有覆盖住的每一寸皮肤。他的衣装极为华丽，一套深绿色的长袍、披肩并皮裤，哑黑色的长发里编织着一颗颗金珠子，头戴一顶像树枝形的金冠，就连弧线优美的红黑色长角上也点缀着珠串。来人器宇不凡，脚步虽然匆匆但不失优雅，精美却锋利的五官更是让他显得贵不可言；更为奇妙的是，他竟然有着一对腥红的眼睛，像一头雪原凶兽一样冰冷。

他就是阿萨神族的王储之妻，来自约顿海姆的劳非之子洛基。这位年龄最小也最不受宠的羸弱侏儒小王子在百年前被其父亲送到仙宫，作为抵押物用来交换千年前被阿斯加德占有的约顿王族至宝——远古冬棺，自那之后就在神域里众神之母的宫殿定居下来，直到他与王子索尔坠入爱河、正式成婚。

洛基一路大步向前，直到跨进闪电宮的大门之际，才被身后的男人追上。跟在他身后的是一位金光万丈的天神，太阳刚刚落山，渐渐黑暗的天空下他比不远处的仙宫更加闪耀。他有一头黄金的长发，柔柔垂落在蜜色的脸侧，刀刻般的五官和高大健壮的身材好像一尊传世的艺术品。他双臂赤裸，上身穿着一件银色的锁子甲，下身则着马裤和战靴。洛基猛然旋身直视他，猩红暴躁的眼睛望进一片海蓝，男人抿着唇没有多少表情，唯有多情的眼睛流露出关切和微微的不认可。

“洛基。”他低声说，声音好似天际隆隆的闷声雷鸣。“你不该就这样离席的。”

“要你管。”听出他指责意味的约顿人一声冷笑，甩开他试图安抚自己的手，脚下愈加快速地走动，好像要把地面踏碎来泄愤。他的丈夫，阿斯加德的储君、执掌雷霆与自然力量的繁殖神、奥丁之子索尔这一次没有试图谴责他，而是默默跟上。两人穿过一条条走廊、攀登一级级台阶，终于来到一间温馨舒适的寝房。洛基冷着脸脱去外衣，换上一件穿旧的睡衣，一言不发地在椅子上坐下。

索尔没去应他递出的请求谈话的信号，自顾自地开始一天结束后的步骤：更衣，洗浴，喝上一杯蜜酒。整个过程中他都没有搭理自己冰霜的王妃，任由洛基的坐姿从怒火带来的僵硬逐渐放松，再到久久被丈夫无视的焦虑。等到他完全平静下来，脸颊被不安染成淡紫时，索尔才把杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，在他对面的椅子上坐下。

“想说话了？”他平静地问。

“……”洛基抿抿唇，终于开口，“我确实不该摔门而去，无论那群守旧又迟钝的老头对我这个‘蛮荒地区的食人王妃’有多么大的偏见。”他冷冷重复刚才会议上自己收到的针对，“我打乱了妈妈的计划。这样一来，他们对约顿海姆的成见只会像火上浇油，降低税收的事情就更难提出了。我或许害得阿斯加德与约顿海姆的关系冷凝期更长了一些也说不定。”

他们都沉默了，没有人提出最后一句话：这些重臣一日不接纳约顿海姆和洛基这个出身于落后战败国的王妃，他们的孩子就一日收获不到ta应有的祝福和支持。为了稳固动荡的九界，为了索尔能够顺利登基、接任守护者的权杖，更是为了他们子嗣的安全，他们必须要尽可能让众神之父时期曾被一一击败的附属国与阿斯加德建立长久而平稳的友好关系。奥丁年事已高，不可能再持续庇佑他的后代，而这些权臣的支持正是索尔此时最需要的东西。他若是想要在加冕后开展放权计划，让九界回归独立统治、欣欣向荣的往日形势，朝廷内部的统一必不可少。

洛基的神色更僵硬了，焦虑的指甲抠进睡衣下的大腿，心头的颓丧却让他感受不到疼痛。

“您要惩罚我吗？”他似乎平静的问，好像只是提出要给索尔再斟一杯酒。

索尔摇摇头，真诚而深邃的眼睛让洛基心头一颤，强忍着扭过头去的欲望。“不，我并不打算惩罚你。虽然你确实不该在父亲面前失态，但他们确实说得过分了，我相信神王陛下会理解的。至于母亲的计划，我们在商榷的时候就做好了这会是一场漫长的硬仗的准备，过程中无论经历什么样的挫折都不会失去目标的方向。所以，你没有做错什么，我也不会怪你。”

洛基定定地垂头看着自己的双膝，不受控制的泪水涌上眼眶，很快他就算把双目睁得再大也无法看清眼前的景象了。铺天盖地的沮丧和疲惫感让他眨眨眼，绷了一天的神经放松下来，他瘫软在椅子里，累得几乎想要闭上眼睛。

“你这可怜的小东西。”他听到丈夫爱意的低喃，像捧着一件奥丁的宝库都无法肖想的珍宝一样抱起自己的爱妻，用温热结实的怀抱和柔软蓬松的被子将他牢牢裹好，似乎不这样做他就会被责任感压垮，变成一滩水晶碎片。“好好休息一会儿，最亲爱的，你今天值得被嘉奖。”

洛基只来得及吻吻他的下巴，就在绝对安全的包围下昏昏睡去，放松下来的大脑死死拽住了索尔的最后一句话。

他醒来时天已经黑透，索尔维持着之前的姿势拥抱他，不知道有没有跟着休息一会儿。洛基希望他的殿下也睡了片刻，今天一天下来受苦受累的并不只有自己一个，更何况他的丈夫还要照料自己这个妻子。“醒了？要不要吃点东西？”索尔亲吻他的角，低声问道。

霜巨人摇摇头，又在伴侣的怀抱里歇息了一会儿，感觉几个小时前的沮丧、劳累和焦虑都随着睡梦被洗去了，他这时不说精神饱满，至少有了玩笑和游戏的兴趣。想到这里他咬咬嘴唇，终于贴在丈夫耳边柔声问：“您之前说的，会嘉奖我的事情……”

索尔慢慢挑起一边眉头，像是不敢相信他已经有精力去思考那些了。洛基回给他一个俏皮的、索尔爱极了的窃笑，腰腿一动，已经骑在爱人身上。

“好吧，你这个精力过剩的家伙。”金发神明捏捏他的鼻尖，轻松地将他抱起来放在地上，“那我们今天就玩一会儿。老规矩，一切都听从我，无条件服从我，记好安全词，否则游戏立刻终止。”

洛基像只哈巴狗一样跟在他赤膊的丈夫身后，两人走到一面顶天立地的书架之前，索尔吟诵出那串熟悉的咒语。贴着书架的墙面无声无息地消失了，露出背后一间黑黢黢的密室。洛基迫不及待地走了进去，索尔缓步跟上，两人甫一消失在黑暗中，墙面就再度无声无息地复原了。若是念不出正确的咒语，任谁也不会猜到阿萨王储夫妻的寝室里还藏着一间密室。

霜巨人安静地站在黑暗中，按照他的支配者的规矩，进入这间游戏室后他不被允许做出任何自作主张的行为，这其中就包括在没有得到直接命令的情况下移动。他垂着头一动不动，侧耳倾听索尔的靴子踩在石砖上的沉重脚步声。一盏接一盏灯火被点亮，随之而来的是一阵让约顿人神清气爽的冰寒低温，洛基舒服地吸了吸鼻子，知道索尔这是把结晶灯*都点亮了。他跟着又听到水被倒进浅池的声音，如果全力集中精神，还能听见冰块被丢进池底的动静。叮叮当当的清脆陶瓷声音伴随着水面的波动，洛基推测索尔打开了预先设下的法术，那会让池水无风自动，依据咒语掌控人的心愿调整节奏，让水面上的陶瓷碗碟彼此碰撞。这是洛基最喜欢的一种白噪音，让他想起乌特加德*大雪时水滴顺着冰柱低落在石板上的声音。

这声音也代表着，初始的准备工作结束了。

果不其然，脚步声越来越近，索尔发出简短的命令：“脱衣服，叠好放在椅子上，然后爬到配种台上去。别做多余的事。”

洛基呼吸一颤，顺从地照他说的褪下全身衣物放在椅子上，然后朝墙边走去。索尔口中的配种台是一架改良过的椅子，像一台倒扣的椅子被架在空中，底下还有两个脚踏。椅子的作用有点像是狗交配时用来架高母狗下半身的矮凳，只是这一架特殊定制的台子既可以趴着，也可以正面躺着。霜巨人乖乖躺在黑色的皮面上，头倚靠在头部、双脚踩上脚踏，大腿自然而然分开，露出已经开始觉醒的两性器官。霜巨人是一个特殊的种族，人人都具有雌雄两种生殖器官，用来提升生育率。

索尔走过来，慢条斯理地调整配种台的角度，让洛基的头部比胯部略高。约顿人心里不由闪过一丝可惜，臀被高高架起来时，无论索尔往他的身体里射进多少精液，他都能锁紧肌肉、一滴不流地将支配者的恩赐保存在身体里。他开始有些进入状态了，神经逐渐兴奋，大脑沉入应有的空间。索尔从一旁的架子上挑了什么东西，回来后抬高洛基的屁股为他穿上。后者低头一看，那是一条熟悉的黑色束缚带，是用来绑住他的阳具、不让其遮掩下方的阴部的。他越来越兴奋，阴茎完全充血，几秒钟内就完全站了起来。索尔一声不发地扶住深蓝色的阴茎，以一种客观冷静的手法给他套上两个金色阴茎环，分别勒住他的冠状沟和阴茎根部。接着那根软皮带子绕过他的阴茎一周，紧紧绷在了他的腹部。想到今晚他不会被允许随心所欲的射精，洛基有些口干舌燥。脚步声再次响起，他的手被索尔牵住拉向头顶，一一捆绑在配种台的两角。金发神明松开手后洛基试探性地拉了拉，发现他被捆得很紧，根本动惮不得。

“让我来看看……今晚玩些什么好呢？”索尔走到他们的玩具架前发出若有所思的自问。洛基知道那里堆放着二人性爱生活的宝藏：各种型号、大小、功能的振动棒、假阳具、塞子；鞭子，手杖，藤条；该用在性爱上的，不该用在性爱上的，应有尽有。他不知道今晚丈夫的偏好是什么，只是看看自己这幅门户大敞、阴部完全暴露出来的做派，紧张地缩了缩盆骨肌肉。

恰在此时，王储似乎有了打算。“啊。”他伸出手，拿起了一样又细又长的东西，走到配种台前把它放在洛基身上。后者脸颊飞速充血：这是一柄特殊的振动棒，具有多种功能，依靠神力或魔法充能。最特殊的是，这个小玩具接着一根长长的细柄，可以手持也可以接在炮机等器具上。这是他背着索尔订制的，还一次都没有使用过。怎么会把这个翻出来了……洛基一下子自乱阵脚，彻底猜不出索尔的方案究竟是什么了。

他如此沉溺于胡思乱想，几乎错过了索尔拿过来的第二样工具。低头一看，洛基猛地倒吸一口气：那是一把长得活像个细拍子的鞭子，准确来说是一把黑皮的短马鞭。细长而柔韧的柄让它看起来几乎像是一根魔法棒，唯有扁长结实的头部沉默地诉说它的威力。不妙的是，这也是一样洛基偷渡进来的小工具，只是他从未想过要真的使用它。

“准备好了告诉我。”

金发神明逆光站在洛基双腿之间，浑身只穿着一条马裤，脚蹬靴子，汗湿的肌肉微微发亮。他一手持纯黑的短马鞭，另一手则拿着洛基特地找来、还没尝过滋味的那根长柄振动棒。霜巨人忍不住打了个战栗，被绑在脚蹬上让他的双腿无法夹紧，只能任由索尔看着自己腿间的雌穴吐出一串又一串水珠，尽数滴落在身下的配种台柔韧的黑皮子上。背光看不到丈夫脸上的表情，但他用断角都能猜出他一定是在看那里，脸颊一下涨得绛紫，颧骨处婚后特地刺上的白色纹身被衬托的愈发美丽。两人已有数十年放浪形骸的婚姻生活，他自然清楚索尔是那种内里温柔、外表不容置疑的支配者；平常治洛基时惯用先给甜头、再用鞭子管教的手段，待到他承受不住再给予温柔的爱抚，直到他重新自愿打开身体迎接惩罚为止。方法虽然老套，但洛基即使暗地里咬牙切齿，也不得不承认这绝对是最有效、最快速的方式。

即将开始时，索尔习惯先晾着他，专心调试手里的工具，让洛基在羞耻和猜疑中煎熬。这次的短马鞭和振动棒是洛基亲自挑的，他理所应当对两物的威能心知肚明，但同样的东西进了索尔手里时，他还是条件反射般开始感到紧张、眩晕，口干舌燥的同时唾液滑出嘴角，汗腺极少的发际线下方也有些濡湿，双腿之间更是该硬的硬、该湿的湿。索尔将马鞭套在手腕上，先尝试那根振动棒，因为手柄太长的缘故只能抵在膝盖上方，勾得洛基的视线直往他被布料兜住的那一大团上飘。他调开最小档，振动棒诚实地抵着大腿震动起来，霜王子几乎能幻觉出那种酥麻微痒的力道。阿萨王储从鼻腔里发出一声“嗯”，听不出是认可还是扫兴，洛基不得不在脑海里给了自己一下才止住胡思乱想的苗头。

那厢索尔已经摸到了这款振动棒最要命的设计，轻轻一按，柱身立刻癫狂地摇摆起来，前后拍打着雷神结实的腿肌。摸索功能的那个人还没怎么样，被捆住的小东西倒是猛地一喘气，腰腹向上顶，好像索尔已经把那根人造皮的凶器施加在他身上了一样，绑在肚脐下方的勃起都跟着一跳。偏偏索尔这时一歪头，借着橘色的结晶灯火，洛基立刻发现他抿着嘴正在笑，一时心里又气又羞，红眼睛瞪得像只兔子。他本来都做好会被支配者奚落的准备了，怎知索尔根本没有理他，低下头又捅了那个按钮几次。振动棒依次变换抽插、不规则震动、全方位拍打等多重频率，因为索尔稳如金属的手而只得不断折磨固定的一小片皮肤，这一会儿的功夫竟然让那黄金的肌肤有点发红。洛基这时后知后觉开始害怕了，他定制时只顾着幻想最让自己食髓知味的那几种（他的丈夫无法靠肉体复制的）功能，贪嘴地把马力设得那样高，却忘了这东西一落进王储手里，倒霉的只能是自己。

突然意识到这一点吓得王妃差点哭出来，小虎牙紧紧扣住下唇，喘息一声比一声急。索尔终于熟悉完振动棒的功能，把这根“杀基凶器”随手挂在配种台的钩子上，开始把玩另一手的短马鞭。相伴相爱的时光里他们试验过不少鞭子，洛基其实最喜欢散鞭，虽说通常情况下对九尾鞭敬谢不敏，但很喜欢相对温柔的散马鞭——因为这种工具很慢热，对他脆弱又饥渴的两性器官来说是上佳的选择。索尔手上拿的这种两人曾试过一次，那时候他们都是新人，第一下拍在洛基猝不及防的肩胛上，疼得他立刻叫了安全词。自那以后，这还是他们第二次尝试。

他的支配者将鞭子横过来，右手执着拍打左手掌心，结实的“啪啪”声让洛基爆出一声惊喘，阴唇间吐出一小股羞答答的爱水。这不公平，洛基愤愤地想，在索尔熟悉道具的期间他随时有告诉对方“我准备好了”的权利，直接切入正题。但长久以来的调教和苦头让他很清楚那绝非明智之举，而且一旦进入状态，看到索尔失望的目光这个惩罚对他来说不亚于在秋日的烈阳下长时间暴晒。索尔这回没有看他，自顾自一次次加大力道拍下去，房间里“啪啪啪”皮具碰撞肉体的声音一时间盖过了陶瓷碗碟在冷水中碰撞的冰清脆响。洛基瞳孔微微涣散，整个人越来越进入那种恍惚的状态。索尔肯定是注意到了，最后重重拍了一下，惊得他的小宠物一缩。

阿萨备受爱戴的王储压下手，室内的结晶灯火齐齐变得昏暗，瓷碗的声音也变得稀疏。洛基的恐惧和欲火被准备工序撩拨得如此旺盛，饶是在这间温度因为结晶灯而和乌特加德的寒天冻地别无二样的密室里，他的皮肤也泌出细细一层汗珠来，口干舌燥，就连一对长角的根部也有些骚动。索尔好像会读心术，大手握住他左边的弯角，用一种让他哀叫但断不会伤到他的力度逼他支起头，左手则探下去调整配种台头部的角度。他再松开时，大掌故意撸过整根左角，害得洛基泪眼汪汪，全凭过去被惩罚的鲜明记忆才没有做出晚点会后悔的举动。他此时迫切地想要一条遮眼布，盖因经索尔调整过后的头板向上翘了不少，洛基就算再尽力往后贴，双眼也不得不被迫看清自己狼狈的下身：深蓝挺翘的勃起根部和冠状沟都匝着两个金环，一根软皮的束缚带使它紧紧贴着微凸的小腹，龟头固定在肚脐下方一动不能动；再往下，淡蓝的唇瓣紧紧包裹着怪异的嫩红内里，因为情动而从包皮里探出头的阴蒂也是与族人不同的粉红的一颗，耀武扬威、披着一层浅白色的凝露，包皮处装饰着一个小小的金环；他的双腿被大大分开捆在配种台的两个脚踏上，象征血统的白色纹路和莹蓝色皮肤在昏暗的光线下愈显淫糜。

之于索尔来说是无上的视觉盛宴，对这具身体的主人——约顿的小王子、现任阿萨王妃洛基来说就是羞耻了。小东西可怜兮兮地扭头，极想扭过头去不看，但又怕索尔再想上次一样把他的角锁在床头；那可不是什么令人回味的感受。先一步举起的是皮鞭，洛基瞪大了眼，看着索尔慢悠悠地用扁头探索他下体的每一寸，末了又把皮鞭的细杆压进霜巨人的阴唇之间摩擦，但不等他沉下身心努力享受那种触感就又抽走了。他重新睁开猩红色的双目，看着索尔几乎百无聊赖地举起那柄紫红狰狞的振动棒，“咔哒”一声调开最低档。“嗡嗡嗡……”机械的震动声几乎一路波动进洛基身体里，他微微战栗，头皮都跟着发麻，身体和精神的敏感度都被唤醒到了极限。

“呀啊！！！”恍惚间天地忽然被快感劈裂，洛基最大幅度地弹起来，又被四肢分别的束缚压了回去。他隔着一层泪花害怕地看向下身，仿真柱体的顶端已经被压在探头的阴蒂上、重重地将之按回阴唇间，一波波震动有如不守规矩的石子丢进了洛基的身体这口春日方才复苏的湖泊里，激起一圈圈越来越大、互相碰撞的涟漪。有一瞬间那体验让洛基的双眼都有些内斜视，之前就涌出几滴的涎水直接掉落在裸露的锁骨上，嘴里更是发出没有完全反应过来的呻吟。等到他被更强烈的一波潮浪推醒时，索尔已经操控假龟头绕着他的阴蒂、撵着下方的金环游走了一圈，此时正在刺激充血变紫的两朵丰满花瓣。他的动作是如此精准，时而用龟头顶弄，时而又用面积更大的柱身去磨逐渐绽开的缝隙，尤其是因为充血而渐渐伸展开的小阴唇。意识到自己正在为一个下贱低等的假玩具（他这时完全忘了这东西的来头）磨逼伺候的洛基开始使劲扭腰，试图让那丑恶的玩意离自己的宝贝女阴远一些。奈何无论他怎么躲，反射神经有如怪物的阿萨储君都会第一时间追上来，并用比上一次更狠的力道继续折磨洛基的下体。后者还想躲，却被一句轻描淡写的话钉在原地：“你敢再扭一下，我就给你换一个带珠宝的环带上，然后一边玩你阴蒂，一边让你给这个玩具口交。”

索尔他怎么敢！洛基又惊又怒，但确实老实下来了，他对雷霆之神说到做到的诚实秉性印象深刻。洛基本就是霜巨人里的侏儒种，对他的阴蒂来说一个细环就是最安全的范围，若要换成那种有碎宝石的粗环，估计前两天他连床都下不来。而且这个混蛋居然还要他给那个假玩具口交！他咬牙切齿地踹了踹索尔的大腿让他继续，本还以为第一次犯错撒个娇就能翻篇，结果索尔居然真的给了他第一次警告。约顿人表面乖顺地享受快感，实际在脑海里大骂自己的阿萨丈夫简直就是大猪蹄子。他正在腹诽，敏锐的听觉突然捕捉到空气被划破的声音，接着腿间突然爆发让他双眼一黑的辛辣痛楚。“啊！！！”洛基尖叫，头向后仰带动上身拱起，大腿极力挣扎并紧，但什么都无法阻止那头晕目眩的痛楚一波波在腿心处荡开，好像某种千根尖针形成的回声。他在配种台上颤抖着、扭动着，喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的气音，直到唯有疼痛火烫的残留还一息尚存才瘫软下来，大口喘气。

不等洛基吸口气来质问他的举动，那道仿佛海姆冥界的哀嚎般的破空声就再度响了起来。约顿人只来得及稍微振作，短马鞭长方形的皮质平头就已经再度抽在他的阴唇上。这一次从他嘴里撕扯出来的惨叫声已经不是阿萨人的喉咙能发出来的了，他发懵般瞪大了眼睛，抬头也只能看到爱人逆光的身影。

痛，实在太痛了，前所未有的火辣痛楚让他通常低温的女阴好像野火燎原，洛基不由得哽咽，竟然无法想起自己是什么时候哭了的。他想要挣开四肢的束缚，蜷缩起来躲进世界上最黑暗的角落疗伤，又恨不得一刀割断索尔漂亮的喉咙，再埋进他滚烫的血泊里温暖自己。他抽泣、哽咽、哀哭，在束缚中挣扎着寻找那个熟悉的存在，直到在头侧感受到那藏在心底的气息。他发出鸟儿般的唧啾声，热情而埋怨地用沾满泪水的脸颊去蹭那只干爽粗糙的手掌，好像在抱怨对方怎么现在才来。

索尔安慰地爱抚他的脸庞，轻柔地擦去泪痕，等到他重新平静下来才退回去。洛基在脱离自己支配者的气场后失神了好一会儿，终于吸吸鼻子，面对索尔轻声提出的“准备好了告诉我”他只回了一句同样轻柔的“绿灯”。这就是索尔需要的全部许可了。

不知何时早已停下的嗡嗡震动声再次响起，很快熟悉的柱头再次抵上了腿心。洛基猛吸一口气，鞭刑后格外红肿脆弱的阴部好像有了自己的意识，不断试图收缩强健的肌肉把入侵者顶出去。索尔像烹调一剂高深微妙的魔药般戏玩他的雌穴，假阴茎的龟头无规律地依次刺激两瓣阴唇、阴蒂、阴蒂环，让高潮的欲望像流质的金属一样在肉蒂和小腹筑起。洛基无助地哭叫，双眼黏在下体处拼命摇头。他很清楚索尔不会这么痛快地让他高潮，对方一定还留有后手，于是愈加想要推迟不可抗拒的来临。

但身体不留给他挣扎的余地，索尔更甚。当调高一档震动的假阳具忽然被重重擦过阴蒂时，洛基哭着到达了顶峰，挤压在阴蒂的快感四散飞扬，但还不等他沉淀下来享受这次高潮，索尔已经抬起手，切断了洛基阴蒂处的刺激。“不不不不不！！”约顿人大声哭喊起来，尽全力挺起胯部，无望地追逐一去不复返的刺激源。没了外力相助的阴蒂高潮好像一朵过早开放又过早夭折的花，比起正常情况下上升又下降的滑翔感，反而更像在没有任何安全措施的情况下跳崖，同样的高度和落差，唯有无尽的坠落感和空虚陪伴在身侧。没有想到索尔居然对他的宝宝这么心狠的洛基哭出了鼻涕泡，双眼逐渐翻上去，却在这时听到逐渐熟悉的破空声，跟着短马鞭正正竖抽在阴蒂上。“呀啊啊啊啊！！！！索尔！！索尔！！！”洛基的尖叫因痛苦变了形，已经悄然滑落到高潮后期的阴蒂在前期未被触碰的情况下最为敏感，忽然被恰到好处地抽了一鞭子，几乎立刻就被逼进了第二次的痛苦高潮。霜巨人的五官因无法言喻的体验而皱成一团，登顶的瞬间两性的尿道口同时呲出两小股尿液，好像是承受不住在向索尔告饶一样。后者表现得并不十分领情，蓝眼睛的男人将爱人痉挛的身体强迫性摊开，又分别各抽了他不守规矩的阴茎和雌穴两鞭子、逼得他又尿了两股，这才收回鞭子，又拾起了那根罪恶的振动棒，直接调回之前的中档，顶进洛基的阴唇间。

“呜、呜！索尔、不要、殿下，我好怕，不要了！”哭得一塌糊涂又被强行按摩阴道口的洛基啜泣着恳求自己的支配者，狂乱的血色眼睛拼命试图看清丈夫的表情，尊严尽失只求他大发慈悲。“嗬啊啊，又来，不要强往里塞，太大了进不去的！”

他瘫软在皮革上哭起来，索尔掐断了玩具的震动，让龟头坚定地往穴口里顶。没有被好好扩张过的阴道紧绷着，巨物往里推送造成的压力让洛基张大嘴，连呼吸都暂停了，更遑论说话。大脑仿佛枕着世上最精细的棉花枕，如同陷入流沙一样越去越深，整个存在都变得沉甸甸。他正沦陷，突然间被一道桥梁硬生生拉扯回现实，低头一看是索尔握着短马鞭的扁头拍在他的阴蒂上。洛基甚至顾不得喊疼，浑身都陷入腿间的巨大压力和中枢的饱食感中。咕啾、咕啾，柱头坚定地顶开深处，碾压所有敏感点，龟头最后停在一半深度左右的位置。这时索尔又抓着扁头拍在他的阴蒂上、用手推动让不够细腻的皮革纹理不断碾磨滑嫩的珍珠，洛基直接抽搐着被推上了高潮，四肢在帛带的限制中绝望挣扎。等他回过神来时，振动棒已经顶到了宫颈浅层的肉壁，那冲击让他踩着高潮的后劲小小潮吹了一股。

居然真的全部进来了！明明都说过不行的！洛基委屈得又想哭，平时精明算计的大脑彻底罢工，此刻完全随着真心表现。他被泪水打湿的脸颊贴在湿黏闷热的皮革上，边蹭口中边发出唧啾的婉转呼声，还没叫上几下就感到熟悉的大手按上自己冰冷的膝盖细细摩挲。索尔捅了捅插在洛基身体里的振动棒开关，把频率从中档震动改成前后抽插，然后附下身，叼住洛基的嘴唇。小约顿人以自己能唤起的全部热情回吻他，嘴唇乖乖把一对虎牙包好，任由索尔吸吮他的舌头，胡须剐蹭着下巴。被自己的支配者的温柔爱意紧紧拥抱着，洛基只觉得好像飘在一朵泡泡做的棉花糖里，浑身包裹在正当好的甜蜜和温暖之中，所以当索尔取出一套熟悉的链子来要进一步折辱他时，他的异族小妻子罕见地乖乖配合了：他伸出嫩红的舌头，任由索尔把他的舌钉换成一个金环，又把一条Y型金链接在上面，分叉链头的两个小夹子则分别将利齿毫不留情地陷进他敏感的乳头。洛基彻底说不出话来了，那条链子很短、绷得很紧，想动舌头必会狠狠拉扯乳头，想迁就乳头则会使整条舌头都暴露在齿关外，狼狈地滴落唾液。金发支配者揪了揪连着他服从者双乳的金链，确定夹子不会被扯掉，然后边安抚性地舔爱人黏潮的嘴唇，边往他左右手中各塞了一个重量不同、拖着长长彩带的金属球。

“安全词？”索尔提问。

急于让丈夫知道自己可以好好表现的洛基立刻使尽全力挥舞双手，带起“铃铃”的响声，原来两个金属球实际是空心的铃铛。左手的球更重，拖着黄色的彩带；右手的球相对更轻，声音更清脆，拖着红色彩带。索尔说“黄灯”，他就用力晃晃左手，说“红灯”则晃晃右手。这番小狗一样的讨好换来一个奖励的吻和拇指在长角根部的爱抚，舒服得用力发出满意的呼噜声，像个冰块做的小风箱。索尔绕回侧边把振动棒的频率调整成全方位的那档，在洛基放浪呻吟的衬托下自顾自埋头舔食他被金属夹摄住的左乳，舌尖精巧地勾画乳晕，因为插得很深而无需再扶着振动棒的大手则摸到妻子腿心，细细抚摸被自己亲手教授疼痛之乐的阴部。他覆有薄茧的手让洛基下意识地一夹腿，回过神来后不顾腰部堆积的酸软和下体尖叫着向大脑发射的过度敏感信号，急切地拱起鼠蹊往索尔手掌里送。他的主动和急切换来支配者警告性的掌掴，拍在几乎被体内粗暴的器物振动到麻木的阴唇上，感觉竟然比刚才被皮鞭凶残地推上巅峰还要刺激。

“喜欢吗？被我亲手惩戒？”索尔松开他的乳头问，潮热的气息让霜巨人不住颤抖。他的角霍然被抓住，口中发出“啊”的小小惊呼，双眼不得不努力聚焦去看索尔强制他面对的东西。储君把自己刚刚玩弄约顿人雌穴的、覆盖着淡白色湿滑体液的手举到洛基眼前，不顾他充血变紫的脸，继续用低沉性感的嗓音逼迫他：“看到了吗？这上面全是你的水，流了那么多，比妓女还放浪。”他在洛基滑嫩的脸颊上随意擦了擦手，留下一片湿黏爱液的痕迹，好像在对待一条擦手巾一样的态度让他的服从者因羞辱和满足而涨红了脸。索尔敏锐地捕捉到他的退缩，摆出和平时形象严重冲突的邪笑问：“喜欢吗？被我使用、被我轻贱，用淫荡的证据玷污自己的丈夫，渴望用气息和痕迹标记一位天神……小东西，这么想要独占我、用自己的一切为我服务吗？”他低沉的声线仿佛夹带蛊惑魔法，调情像指令般进入洛基的脑海，他好像眼睁睁地看着自己被催眠，连在舌头上的金链让他说不了话，只能尽力用滴水的红眼睛苦苦哀求。

“……那就让我看看你的诚意，能否配得上这份殊荣吧。”索尔低不可闻地说，柔柔得好像自言自语，也唯有洛基才能听出这之中的阴暗。左乳的链子最后被重重一拉，连同舌头都被完全扯出牙关，洛基痛得边眨去泪花边呜咽，索尔已经趁机站回到他双腿之间。小霜巨人再次被迫直视自己被束缚到蓝紫的阴茎，以及那之下热情流泪的女阴。经受过鞭打的阴唇完全肿了，比平常要肥厚一倍，就连装点着金环的阴蒂看起来都比往常更鼓胀。

索尔关掉他腿间的振动棒，轻轻打了个响指，室内的结晶灯就尽数熄灭，唯余门口两盏兀自摇曳，像海姆冥界的鬼火。霜巨人不像阿萨人具备夜视的能力，黑暗让洛基完全失去视觉，但索尔却能把他的表现尽收眼底，好似白昼。这种剥夺法不仅有效，而且会带给爱人莫大的精神刺激，是金发神明的心头好。洛基果然有点紧张，浑身下意识紧绷，因为频繁的剧烈收缩而几乎硬成小铁坨的下腹跟着一酸，难过得他直哼唧。索尔像能读心一样立刻伸手按揉他的小腹，高热的掌心让洛基好受很多。

视觉被剥夺后，本性是嗜血捕食者的霜巨人立刻感觉到听力自动调整，配种台的脚踏之间索尔拾起短马鞭时的皮革吱呀声都好似近在耳边。“嗑哒”两声振动棒被开到最高震动，洛基伸着舌头“呃呃”哭叫，假龟头狠狠顶上G点，可口的震颤让小霜巨人哀噎地扭过身去，试图借此蜷起来保护自己敏感不堪的腿心。他刚一动，振动棒就被一把扯了出去，紧跟着短马鞭随着破空声，“啪”地抽在他收缩的女阴，又雨点般落在他的大腿内侧和臀部。“不啊啊！！”洛基放声尖叫，快感被痛楚硬生生切断，如从悬崖下坠的落差感让他疯狂摇头，哽咽着说不出拒绝的话，只能被严厉而不近人情的支配者又抽了一鞭子。索尔威胁性地用鞭尾拍拍他尽力挤在一起的大腿内侧，洛基哭得上气不接下气、胸口都闷痛，又挨了力道更重的一鞭子才强打精神把腿敞开。他努力睁大氤氲的双眼，即想知道他的支配者是不是在生气，又害怕真的看到他面无表情、不复往日的宠溺爱慕，唯有眼神中写着不赞同的俊脸。

室内除了瓷碗在冰水中的碰撞和性爱进行的声音以外就只有洛基带着哭音的粗喘，索尔在这时总是不同寻常的沉默，无论是施加快感还是痛楚都一声不吭，不会训斥、教导，更没有安抚和爱语。他很早以前就学会阅读洛基，知道他是一个习惯性阴暗思维、在内心比任何人更要苛待自己的人，因此剥夺他的感官后会有意让洛基沉入独立的黑暗，等他到达最需要被割除的纠结毒瘤时再一举打碎他。对于这条沉默的寒冰毒蛇来说，温言软语的宽解反而只会激起他厌恶怜悯的逆反，唯有在他面对仇敌时快刀斩乱麻才能药到病除。金发王储也正是用这个秘诀驯服了他堪比凶兽的妻子，使对方在从心底认可的主人与支柱的掌下摧毁、找出症结再重组，没有真正踏上一条极端之路一去不复返。

皮鞭挪开，开到最大的振动棒重新捅了进来，让还在失神的洛基崩溃呜咽。他的舌头被扯得生疼，几次撞上尖锐的犬齿，被金链向上揪的双乳也疼得失去感觉。阴茎是那么渴望哪怕来自空气的抚慰，雌穴却只想缩到一个谁也打扰不到的隐蔽角落默默疗伤。他的耻骨肌酸痛到几乎无法支撑，因为强烈刺激而持续绷紧的十趾几乎抽筋，浑身皮肤都覆盖着一层汗水，小腹上有数道前液喷吐的痕迹，双腿之间湿得像一口小塘。他看不到自己的脸是不是已经哭肿了，发丝是不是被汗打湿成一缕一缕的，因为他连歪一下头都做不到——轻微移动都会带起舌头和乳头的肿痛。这一刻他狼狈透顶，任谁来看也认不出这是平常乐于在朝廷上欺压众臣、毫不掩饰地扶植党羽、好像个佞臣一样却偏偏深受王储和众神之母宠爱的异族王子妃。振动棒突然被粗鲁地扯了出去，还不等他反应过来就又是一鞭重重抽在女阴顶端，阴蒂的疼痛让他眼前一黑、耳边隆隆，雌穴用力收缩，就连明明被锁死的阴茎都断续喷洒出乳白的种子。

洛基感觉自己被撕裂了，在索尔稳而精准的双手中像一根被拉扯到极限的珍珠项链一样分崩离析。他要烧着了，全身就快气化了！一重高亢的快感紧跟着一重剧烈的疼痛，他神志不清、如受折磨，早已无法辨认两种极端感触的分界线。他想要向主人求救，期望得到赦免和爱抚，然而索尔却不顾他还在高潮的结尾摇晃，一把抽出振动棒丢开，鞭子又重又狠地落在他被操翻开的阴唇和那之间的软肉上，同时手指捻起阴蒂下方的小金环一拧。“啊啊！！！啊！啊！！”洛基哀嚎着、痉挛着潮吹了，阴道里飞喷出一大股乳白的淫水，打湿了支配者的手指和皮鞭，甚至一路溅到了索尔的大腿上，余下的随着振动棒的剧烈幅度四处飞溅。他好像被丢入永恒之火的中心，感官上的灼烧几乎是冰冷刺骨的。

恍惚中洛基不由分心恐惧，担心身体会像被驯服的野兽一样，这之后再也无法摒除痛感获得纯粹的快乐。难道他从今以后都只能从剧痛中得到满足？这就是他的结局了，成为一套被用坏的次等器具，只能一次又一次在索尔的皮鞭和手掌下疼痛哀嚎，又为接踵而至的高潮满足哭泣，脆弱而妩媚地抱着支配者的腿去亲吻他的脚趾……主人还会怎样调试他？是会召开一场虚拟的会议，并让他的宠物骑在他膝上用又湿又热的逼为他暖屌；还是会哄骗洛基念出那个罪恶而堕落的咒语，把他的小母牛圈禁起来尽情享用他甜美的产物和柔软丰满的身体；又或者是像上次威胁的那样给他的阴茎穿孔，戴上一枚很久之前就定制好的珠宝金环，并用往后的日月慢慢调教他爱上那种感觉？

于是不由记起，成人那年他曾为索尔做出一次抉择，那个代表他此生身份的小金环至今还穿在他阴蒂下方，伤口刚好后的一个月间只是轻轻一碰都会让他哭叫挣扎。他还记得那天晚上背着所有人将索尔偷渡进他的寝室，两人就在铺满皮毛的大床上第一次把几乎无邪的厮混升级。他膜拜了索尔让他胆怯不已的阳具和囊袋，彼时的金发青年则推开他的双腿，不顾他的死亡威胁和苦苦哀求，新奇又专横地一次又一次去拉他肉蒂上的小环。那一晚洛基叫得那样大、高潮了那么多次，多亏他提前布好静音的结界才没有被全仙宫的人发现。这时的他迷茫地想，原来早在那么久以前，索尔就已经展现出自己独特的天赋了：他拨弄洛基的阴蒂环时有一种不在战场上轻易不会见到的神态，精神高度集中、耐心而算计、只为将他彻底击溃，并将心上人的每一滴痛苦快乐都当做动力饮下肚。他向来不是以折磨他人为乐的人，那一次却像被夺了魂，却又无师自通地体贴照顾好了洛基的情绪。

或许他天生就是要做这个的，成为一群人民的领袖、将慷慨和奇迹像丰收一样赐给大地；从心到身征服一个心高气傲的神秘生灵，成为他此生唯一敬爱的主人。

思绪被又一波抽搐打断，索尔握着扁头轻轻轮流照顾他的阴蒂和龟头，又是拍打又是碾磨，直到高潮过后经受不住过度刺激的洛基下意识地捏紧了左手握着的金属球才停歇。“主人……”在黑暗的房间里看不到熟悉的让人安心的轮廓，于是终于得以休息的服从者不顾舌头的闷痛开口呼唤，虽然那声音听起来含糊不清。他感到脆弱、裸露、不安，向一枚被破坏了的茧，又像被剥夺鳞片和皮肤的龙。

结晶灯熟悉的火光在泪湿的视野中突然点亮，照顾着他在黑暗中愈加脆弱的视觉逐渐一点点变亮，直到整间游戏室都被橘红的灯火点亮。腿间的假阳具缓缓抽离，温热的大手捧住他的一只脚，似乎想要焐热冰冷的皮肤，同时另一边的膝盖处感受到细软发丝的骚弄和一串柔和缠绵的吻。索尔逐一按摩他的两只脚，像捏猫的肉垫一样照顾足弓和脚趾，同时保证自己的嘴唇遍布了洛基双腿上每一寸打湿的皮肤。今晚从前戏到此时第一次感受到支配者毫无保留的温柔爱意将洛基的神志抛向另一个高度，当小腹处将皮肤勒出一道青痕的束缚带和两个几乎陷进血肉的金环终于被卸下时，洛基翻着眼睛、一声不吭地射精了，被索尔托在手心的阴茎没有承受哪怕一秒的照顾，就这样喷吐这缴械投降。射精到一半时霜巨人忽然感到龟头一热，像被纳入一个湿软禁制的空间，努力正眼看去才发现索尔挽起头发含住了他的阴茎，一举纳入喉咙根部，喉咙柔和地吞咽着延长洛基的高潮。一直没有被关照的阳具远没有身体的其他部位敏感，但尽管如此，在索尔大猫一样粗糙灵活的舌头卷上约顿人紫色的龟头时，一直拼命不想让主人失望的小奴隶还是不堪承受，被迫丢出了手里的黄球。

铃声响起的瞬间索尔就停止了一切行为，身体完全与洛基分离，一弹指就让爱人四肢上的枷锁全部委顿在地。洛基几乎立刻拼命扭成侧躺的姿势虚虚夹住腿根，双手一只伸下去抚摸红肿滚烫的肥厚阴唇，另一只则死死按在酸痛难耐的小腹，无声抽泣个不停。他像个没被启动的玩偶一样任由索尔取下接在自己舌钉上的金链，被喂着喝下一杯糖水，又乖乖依次递出肢体让他按揉青紫的皮肤、促进血液循环。一切工作都完成后，他任由索尔抱起自己清理一塌糊涂的配种台，依靠在丈夫坚实可靠的怀抱里细细品味方才的余韵。身躯里的化学成分还在发生反应，他的大脑完全浸泡在自己支配者赐予的狂暴感官之中，把每一滴通过为主人提供称心服务而滋生的满足感紧紧抱在怀里，好像松开手它们就会随风而去一样。事实上，这列情感过山车是如此引人入胜，直到后背贴上一具他闭上眼睛都能描绘出所有细节的熟悉身躯，洛基才反应过来他被索尔抱在怀里，躺在了房间另一边的双人床上。

正所谓夫妻之间心有灵犀的老道理，雷霆之神一摆出架势来，他的王妃立刻就看透了他的意图。这时才明白今晚远远尚未结束的洛基用力吸吸鼻子，不知什么时候已经消停的抽泣又被带出来了，只是因为实在哭不动，最终只好干吭叽了两嗓子。索尔也只有在这种时候才会见到他这一面，所以完全不急着进行下一步，几分钟前才终于被释放出来的勃起就在洛基的屁股底下毫不客气地硬着，像钢枪一样坚挺、却湿得好比浸透的天鹅绒。扭了好一会儿发现委屈对索尔依旧失效的小霜精灵终于老实了，乖乖为支配者敞开双腿，几乎仇视地瞪着立即弹出来贴在自己左腿内侧的“雷神之锤”。

“非想合着腿就夹紧点。”索尔意味不明地轻笑，气息吹进洛基耳朵里，不等他扭开头就先一步咬住嘴边浅蓝的耳壳。“我又不止那一种办法来用你的逼，乖一点听话就好。”

洛基的脸都充血成茄子色了，手脚更是僵硬，最后还是在索尔的几番催促下变成侧躺的姿势，大腿夹紧、双手被支配者的大掌锁在胸前半臂处，后背就依在索尔宽阔的怀抱里。肌肤相亲的满足感让服从者眯起了眼睛，连手被制住不能偷偷揉乳头的难过都被抛在脑后。雷神的阳具从腿根之间顶了出来，硕大的紫红龟头耀武扬威地夹在洛基腿缝里滴落前液，湿滑的皮肤被高热的柱体熨烫；体温偏低的约顿“侏儒”吸了一口气，感觉到主人的囊袋和阴毛都贴在自己带着红肿鞭痕的屁股上，不由违背指令、抽出一只手伸到背后去抓揉阿萨王子的睾丸。他的母族冰霜巨人双性兼具，在约顿海姆这片极寒的冻土，每一个能够存活的族人都生有内阴囊，用腹腔的体温保证精子的成活率。他在索尔之前就从没见过外生殖器还能长成这样，故而对手感极佳还很有对称美的精巢非常感兴趣。

两人都就位后，王储发出一声舒服的喟叹，紧跟着开始挺动强有力的细腰窄臀，让自己火绒包铁柱的性器在洛基夹紧的双腿制造出来的空间里来回。他异族的伴偶很受，即使大腿上也没有多少软肉，所以尽管先前潮吹的淫水沾了满腿，皮肉被搓捻的不适依旧让霜巨人偷偷把腿分开了一点。

索尔又怎么可能察觉不到？他的动作快如一道闪电，洛基只觉得眼前一花，阴茎已经挨了重重的一掌，疼得他差点大叫，全屏意志力才没有收紧抓着索尔囊袋的手。支配者毫不客气地向下勾住他多灾多难的阴蒂环，钓了洛基一会儿，终于慢条斯理地说：“我说乖·乖·听·话，婊子，你哪里没明白？”不顾洛基的疯狂摇头拒绝，他提起那枚细环，食指指甲的钝边切入肿大的蚌珠，又屈起手指弹了弹；这下洛基想分开腿都做不到了，只恨不得把索尔的手困死在腿间一动也不动才好。顶着天神般的皮囊的凶兽冰冷地说：“第二次警告了，小母羊。如果你连躺好不动当一个合格的小玩具供我排解欲望这样简单又无需费力的任务都做不到的话，可以现在就从我身上起来离开这个房间了。”

并不是这样的！黑发约顿人只觉有口难辩，平时被世人评价是淬毒的银舌头此时好像有千斤重，机敏强大的头脑也完全停转，整个人都笼罩在一层无法言喻的倦怠和自厌中。他为什么会突然之间这么累？身上好像有些冷，一定是屋里的结晶灯放多了，他刚刚流出的汗水正在变干的缘故。可这都无法解释死死扼住他喉咙的哽噎肿块和在心房扎根的犹疑，那种感觉讨厌极了，又痛又干涩，像他第一次用众神之母赠给他防身的匕首捅进索尔的腹部时，看见他惊愕转为黯淡的蓝眼睛，在血管里留下无处不在的细碎的刺。他把头狼狈地扭开迈进自己的胳膊里，才发现不知何时他已经泪流满面，身体已经感受不到索尔的拥抱，身下代表两人独一无二羁绊的柔软大床也变成了没有生机的冰冷囚牢。

我这是怎么了？他想问，想要埋进索尔的怀抱里汲取他的温暖，更想他的主人让一切变好起来。他半睁着眼却无法看见，耳朵完好无损却无法听见，连索尔是什么时候把他转了过来都理解不了。泪珠一串串滑落，他声音干涩地说：“主人……索尔……”

相连的胸腔传来一道震动。“我在。”

洛基于是不知为什么松了一大口气，迷雾逐渐从天灵盖下退散，心脏发热，随着血液循环被送向五腹六脏。黑暗的情绪来得莫名，去得也突然，洛基回过神来时，发现自己正平躺在卧室的大床上。索尔投了一条热毛巾，此时正温柔地擦拭他的双腿、肩膀等地。看到他清醒了，便翻开干净的一面为他拭脸，然后在他唇上落下轻轻一吻。

“不……等等，您也要……”语言变得难以调动，洛基努力用神情表达自己的意思，直到索尔领悟地躺回到自己身后才长舒一口气。比之先前略有些疲软的阴茎顶进腿间，他自发夹紧双腿，学着主人之前的动作勾住自己的阴蒂环挑逗。索尔把他并紧的腿根当做甬道来操，开始还只是温柔的摆动，再后来越来越急躁、越来越粗暴，湿漉漉的肉柱也一路往上，最后嵌入了约顿人的阴唇之间。服从者嘤嘤低泣，手停止动作抓紧头顶的床单，爱抚珠蒂的任务就被主人的大手和勃起接任。绸缎般的龟头又快又狠地摩擦涨到红菜豆那么大的可怜阴蒂，施与疼痛又收割快乐的手勾住金环拉扯。洛基哭得断断续续，扭过头不顾一切地亲吻索尔的嘴唇，含糊地叫：“主人！啊，主人，我爱您……呃啊……您的奴隶、要永远感谢您，赐予他的疼痛、和快乐，我爱您……呜，主人——！”

快感爆发，一瞬间席卷全身，电流的触角从脚底一路窜到头皮，让洛基只能睁大眼睛流泪。他被无边无垠的黑暗吞噬了，神志恍惚、从边缘到中心逐渐崩溃，好像灵魂出窍，内芯已经完全抛弃了躯体，进入到一个极乐的境地。那种状态是极难描述的，精神和肉体上的巅峰让他的大脑只剩下五感这样的基础功能，依旧在锲而不舍地将更多快感转化成电流输送到四肢五骸。在这一刻，房间里没有洛基、也没有索尔，只有一颗包裹在极寒冰壳里的灵魂，被另一颗金黄温暖的恒星紧紧拥抱，辛辣尖锐的保护层缓缓褪去，甜美渴爱的柔软内里就流淌出来。听觉好像沉浸在深海之中般朦胧，唯有冰水中瓷碟互相碰撞的清脆叮咚可以穿透这帐幕；双眼失去了视物的能力，再努力去看也无法突破周身让人心安的黑暗。如果不是从始至终都被心爱之人炽热永恒的灵魂坚持放射出的滚烫爱意包围，洛基几乎要以为他已经迷失自我，成为了太空中无数不足为道的碎片之一。那种领悟好像忽然发现自己是一只在狂风暴雨之中摇摇欲坠的风筝，通往生命的唯一绳索被世上最珍爱他的人牢牢牵在手里，而爱人并不辜负这孤注一掷的信任，正坚决地、沉着地将风筝拉回到安全的地面。意识重新嵌入载体的一瞬间，洛基用力地从鼻子里吸了一口气，闻到了结晶灯干净的咸味，以及索尔近在咫尺的熟悉气息。

他于是就知道，自己已经安全了。

这一次他没有再意识飘忽，虽然疲惫无比，心理上却有种卸下重任的轻松感。他不用索尔搀扶就自己坐起来，甚至嘟嘟囔囔地试图推开爱侣来抱自己的手。但金发王子先前弄痛他的时候有多坚定，此刻对他的拒绝就有多不为所动。索尔把他抱在怀里，一边语无伦次地说着甜腻的爱语，一边啾啾啵啵亲了他满脸。洛基快要耻死了，扯着他的长发让他停下，但索尔就好像马一样*，边亲吻他边把他抱出了游戏室，一路走进卧房配备的盥洗室。那里早就做过准备，浴缸里填满对洛基来说温度偏高、对索尔来说则很凉爽的水，一只矮餐车停在一旁，洁白的盘子里摆满切块的蜜瓜、去籽的葡萄、剥皮的柚子等水果，另一层则放着小块的曲奇、巧克力，还有一碟小块冷熏肉和生蘑菇*。

看到这幅局面，洛基立刻出声抗议：“我又没有断手断脚，为什么要在浴缸里吃东西！”非要索尔把餐车推到两人的小餐桌边去。索尔拧眉有些纠结，忽然灵机一动，单手抱着洛基照做了，然后把妻子放在桌边，笑盈盈地看着他。约顿人怀疑地眯了他好一会儿，看不出什么才坐下准备用餐，这时才突然醒悟他的险恶用心：臀部和腿间的疼痛让他根本没法坐下，餐桌前的椅子再豪华舒适也依旧是实木的，贴着洛基的下身让他仿佛坐在钉子上一样扭个不停。索尔忍着笑看他端着架势想坐下，却实在找不到舒服的姿势，一番折腾后表情管理也崩塌了，泪眼汪汪地扭过头来看索尔，好像一只发情期怎么也坐不下去、试探几次最后只能揣手趴下的小母猫。王储忍不住哈哈大笑，洛基更加羞耻了，发射的求救信号迅速变成锋利的眼刀：快把我抱走！这时格外愿意忍让他的索尔把生闷气的爱人抱起来，怎么来的就怎么回到了浴室，双双泡进水里开始洗澡。

“够了。”发现索尔还打算给他打泡的洛基淡淡地发话，如果忽略他颧骨上的紫晕，索尔或许还能拿他的话当真。但是见好就收的道理他还是懂的，把手里的毛巾递给洛基，他一边让小约顿人搓洗自己的腿间，一边用手拿起一块填满咸奶油的酥脆点心喂给爱人。他们很快找到最合适的节奏，洛基清理自己时，索尔就往他肚子里填食物；索尔爬出浴缸去冲澡时，洛基就擦干身体换上衣服。

储君大大咧咧用毛巾揉了揉金发权当是擦干，再度不顾洛基的抗议把他抱起来，一同跌进柔软的大床。他翻身压在爱人身上，捧起他干爽冰冷的脸，在他额头印下一个吻：“宝贝，”跟着是右颊，“我好爱你，”左颊，“你真美，我永远都看不够你，”下巴，“你是全九界最可爱的人，”嘴唇，“永远爱我，和我组建一个完整的家庭，好吗？”

凝视着他深情而明亮的海蓝色双眼，蓝色皮肤的王妃几不可见地点点头，用气音说：“好。”我也爱你。

他能感觉到熟悉的使命感又压上了他的肩膀，但当他浸没在丈夫的爱里，痴迷地看着他比太阳更加灿烂的笑容时，阿斯加德的洛基无比肯定这重任是他们的重任，而非是他一人的战场。他悄悄把一只手盖上小腹，隔着平坦的肚皮什么也感应不到；他吻了吻索尔的眉头，知道自己会为最爱的人们倾尽一切。

_ ——Fin.—— _

**Author's Note:**

> *乌特加德：Utgard，此处可以理解为约顿海姆的王都（北欧神话：我不是这么说的）
> 
> *结晶灯：作者瞎掐的产物，设计的时候想的是现实版本的盐灯，有人好奇的话自设这是一种约顿特产的天然结晶挖空做的灯，往里塞朵魔法火花就会自动散发低温，又照明又能当空调用，只可惜除了约顿人和阿萨人以外还没见过哪个种族消受得起（。）
> 
> *像马一样：是说马鬃毛根部的皮肤没有痛觉神经这事。当然这并不代表在现实中你可以肆无忌惮地扯马的头发哦（
> 
> *生蘑菇：作者第一次见到的时候三观都碎了，但是西方人真的有生吃蘑菇的……男默女泪，土味那么重的口蘑请问你是怎么嚼吧嚼吧咽下去的……


End file.
